


染井吉野（上）

by CreedTTS



Category: LGBT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreedTTS/pseuds/CreedTTS





	染井吉野（上）

傅菁平日里用功读书，却鲜少健身，体力差的不行，再加上始终都没降下来的心跳，让傅菁发懵。在这种紧要关头，自然是无论如何都挣脱不了孟美岐的束缚。

孟美岐身体紧贴的傅菁，用自己的肩膀压着傅菁的肩膀，把头靠近傅菁的耳朵。

“既然你自己送上门来，我就不会让你逃走。“

趁傅菁还在懵着，孟美岐侧头吻上了傅菁。十分轻柔的吻，完全感受不到任何来自Alpha的掠夺。傅菁来不及思考，只觉得这种感觉很舒服。毕竟保守的她和吴宣仪交往一年半，关系也仅仅停留在牵手上。

然而下一秒，在孟美岐的手覆在她两腿之间的时候。傅菁猛的睁开了眼睛，用尽全身的力气终于把孟美岐推开。

受到强大推力的孟美岐砸在了靠墙的书柜上，书柜上一本巨大的字典滑了下来，锋利的书页划伤了孟美岐的眉角，留下血来。

孟美岐的征服欲彻底被激发了。

她冲上前，一把抱住傅菁的腰，往宽大的木质书桌上一放。所有的书都被扫到了地上。接着就是疾风暴雨般的吻。孟美岐的嘴唇已经被咬出血。

傅菁大声吼叫着”放开我！你也是Alpha，你不能对我做这样的事！“

孟美岐笑着，“很好，你不喜欢我只是因为我也是Alpha。这么说来我们还是有可能的。”

孟美岐用力撕开傅菁上身的衬衫，纽扣散落一地。孟美岐吻上了傅菁的锁骨，并且用手蹂躏着傅菁的酥胸。但是这并没有带给傅菁任何的快感，身为Alpha的她只感受到了不适和更大的威胁。

感觉到傅菁强烈的挣扎，孟美岐把右手移到了傅菁的两腿之间。只是从上到下轻轻的一刮，傅菁像全身通了电一般发出一声巨大的呻吟。

原来傅菁也已经硬了呀。看来自己专门准备的放了自己信息素味道的樱花水，还是有效的。

孟美岐右手顺势开始画圈，隔着两层阻碍，触感若即若离，引得傅菁连连惊呼。

而在孟美岐试图脱下傅菁的裤子的时候，再次遭到傅菁的反抗。

孟美岐摁住傅菁，一边用一只手解开傅菁的裤子纽扣，一边看着傅菁的眼睛对她说。

“傅菁，我喜欢你，我是认真的。从你第一次牵着手和吴宣仪出现在你面前的时候我就喜欢上你了。我偷偷跑到图书馆去看你自习，上次你骑车摔伤了是我叫的救护车把你送去医院并且付了所有的费用，你脖子上带的这条项链，是我花了一个月时间专门定制，拿给吴宣仪让她送给你当生日礼物的。你只是她无聊生活的消遣，我才是真的爱你的人。”

傅菁这人最大的特点就是认真。认真说话，认真做事，连听人说话都是认真的。就在她认真听孟美岐的话的同时，她已经被脱去了裤子。


End file.
